


Good Reasons

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guilty John Watson, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Post TLD, Protective Mycroft Holmes, Short, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Mycroft is angry about the incident in the morgue. He let's John know in no uncertain terms.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Good Reasons

Mycroft and John sat, the large expanse of the government official's desk between them. Mycroft gave the doctor a stern look. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t have you killed.”

John didn’t even blink. “I can’t think of one.” He knew what he had done to Sherlock in the morgue was inexcusable. He had almost finished what the detective's drug use had started.

Leaning forward, the government official gave a small bitter smile. He looked at the fingernails of his right hand before looking back up at John. “Fortunately for you, I can think of two. One: you need to be a father to Rosie. Two: your loss would be the final nail in Sherlock's coffin.”

The doctor looked away from Mycroft. “I don’t see how I can be good for either of them.

“You can't be. Not in your current condition. You will therefore keep the appointment I have made for you.” Mycroft waited for John to meet his eyes before continuing. “She is renowned in her field. She specializes in depression, alcoholism and anger management, among other things.” He slid a card across the desk towards the doctor.

After a moment's hesitation, John picked it up. He read the name of the psychiatrist, along with her address, phone number, and the appointment time. It was set for 11:00 in the morning the next day. He gave a nod, then swallowed hard. “Okay. I'll keep the appointment.”

Mycroft gave him a thin smile. “Oh, I know you will, Doctor Watson. I know you will.”


End file.
